I'll Never Love
by Tari Orona
Summary: There is a certain blue-haired boy at school going by the name Kai Hiwatari. He had lines of girls waiting to go out with him. He's falling for someone who loves him not.................. KaixOC, TalaxOC, ReixMariah R&R please
1. Introducing the Bladebreakers

Hey, this is my first fic, so if it's really crap, can you please not flame me!!!! Kai4eva: Lucy, do the disclaimer! Lucy: Why me? Kai4eva: Because I told you to! *glare* Lucy:-_-`` Fine! Kai4eva doesn't own Beyblade! There, happy? *glare*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter one  
  
A party gone wrong  
  
"Man, can this get any more boring?" asked a very, very pissed off Ray. Ray was a very hot looking chinese guy from the white tigers village. He also happens to be the boyfriend of a certain pink-haired cheeerleader called Mariah.  
  
"I mean, we've been doing nothing for the past 2hrs!" complained Max. Max was a young, joyful American blader. He had a mop of blonde hair which partly covered his eyes. Though his taste in fashion was some what questionable.  
  
"I don't know, I want food!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm hungry!!!!!!" shouted a deperate Tyson clutching his stomach. Tyson has long navy hair which were covered with a cap. He wasn't what you'd call handsome either, but to some, he's 'lovable'.  
  
At this comment all the bladebreakers sweat dropped, "Tyson you, just had 4 large pizzas all by yourself!!!! How can you be hungry????????" Asked kenny with a huge sweat drop. Kenny was the brains behind the bladebreakers, he had brown hair which cover his eyes, his bitbeast dizzy was trpped inside his laptop which he carried everywhere with him.  
  
"I don't know, sitting here waiting uses a lot of energy you know" whined Tyson  
  
"Sure, whatever, if you want call the pizza delivery and order some more pizza but you're paying for it this time!" said Ray with a evil grin.  
  
"OH Ray! You know that I haven't got any money!" groaned Tyson  
  
Kai sighed, he was bored but still, he didn't want to lisen to Tyson whine all day! "Tyson, order the pizza, I'll pay.' Kai was the leader of the bladebreakers, he was also the best looking of them. Kai has two toned hair with slate at the front and royal blue at the back. He has a well muscled chest ending in a six-pack. He also has a very hadsome face. To sum it all up, he was down right sexy.  
  
"Alright, thanks a lot Kai, you're a real friend"  
  
"Whoever said that I'm your friend? I just can't put up with your whining." Tyson slumped but the prospect of getting another pizza cheered him right up.  
  
A few minutes later, the pizza arrived. Tyson shouted happily and said a few inaudible words as he dug in. The rest stayed at least a metre a away from him, just in case that the food which were flying around the room hit them. Just then a new thought entered Max's mind, what if someone died by being hit by food? I mean at the rate tyson's going, someone's gonna die any second now! Max sweat dropped at the idea.  
  
*half and hour later*  
  
'Ahhhhh, that was goooooooooood pizza!" said Tyson, rubbing his HUGE stomach.  
  
Every one else in the room- SWEATDROP!!!!  
  
Kai sighed, this was absolutely pathetic and he was getting majorly pissed.  
  
"Who the hell suggested that we have this get together anyway?"  
  
Everyone looked at Tyson, who in turn looked at everyone else.  
  
"What are you looking at me for, I only suggested this. Right Max?"  
  
"Yeah" *shifty eyes*  
  
"Just as reminder for next time Tyson, No more renunions!!!!!!" Kai grumbled.  
  
"Oh come on, we have to go back to school tomorrow, I just wanted to have a little fun." Whined Tyson.  
  
Just then, an idea struck Kai, he smirked. "Hey Tyson, since you want to have some fun, why don't you blade me? I'm a little curious as to how much you have improved in the past year."  
  
"You're on!" shouted Tyson.  
  
"Three, Two, One, LET IT RIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
One navy and one royal blue blade shot into the dish.  
  
"Dragoon!"  
  
"Dranzer!"  
  
Two shining bit beasts shot out of the blades. One flaming pheonix belonging to Kai, and a ice-blue dragon belonging to Tyson.  
  
"Dranzer, Fire Sabre!" The beautiful, crimson bird flew high and dived, straight for the dragon. By the time Tyson had realised what was going on, it was over, the navy blade was lying still beside Tyson while the Royal blue blade spun trianphantly in the middle of the dish. Dranzer gave one last cry before dissappering back into the blade. The blade shot towards Kai and he caught it in one swift motion.  
  
"Looks like you still need some practise Tyson," Kai smirked.  
  
The next day, Kai woke up feeling very pleased with himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
so that's the first chappie, please be nice and leave a review, no flames please!!! ^_~ 


	2. New Arrivals

Hi again, sorry I couldn't update sooner, I'm very busy you know *nod* And now, to my faithful reviewers-  
  
Starnightdreams: I just had to write that! On the show, they always make Tyson win, it's so unfair don't you think? I mean Kai's clearly so much better than him.  
  
Midnight –Devil: Hey, thanks for the review, I've revised my first chappie and this time, I'll read the chapter first!  
  
S3XuAl-ArTfOrM: I wanted to review you, but it the site wouldn't let me go into your account?  
  
Luthien-Anwaman: Ok, I didn't expect you to understand it, but don't worry, all you have to know is that there's all these people right, and they're all at school and well the rest of the fic will be centered around Kai, Lucy, Tala, Catharine, Ray, Mariah and George. Don't worry, you'll get it one day. Oh and yes, I'm going to make Tyson the biggest dork on the planet, a little, just a little like Joey. ^_^  
  
Impish-Angel: Nice name, thanks for the review. Keep updating or I'll make your life like Hell!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai4eva: Lucy, disclaimer! Lucy: *whine* Get Kai to do it! Kai4eva: No, Do the disclaimer!!! Lucy: *glares at Kai* Kai: *smirk* Lucy: *fumes* Kai4eva does not own beyblade! Grrrrrrr *chases Kai around in little circle with a knife* I hate you!!! Kai4eva: *sigh* here's the story!  
  
Note, "......" talking, //................// thinking ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
New Arrivals  
  
Kai drove his car up the ever-familiar road, turning the volume up to max and tapped to the beat. It was Linkin Park well of course it is. Then he noticed something else; there was a moving van in front of an old mansion. Nobody has lived in that old house for at least ten years! Though it was kept to top shape be an elderly gentlemen.  
  
Kai shrugged and drove past. He stopped in front a modest apartment, a red haired Russian stood there looking impatiently at the watch. That would be Kai's best friend, Tala. Tala had a pair of ice blue eyes in contrast to his blood read hair. A body to die for and a charming smile. He had a split personality, or so to speak. If you're his friend then he's the nicest guy in the world, however, if he happens to dislike you, then he'll do everything in his power to make your world a living hell!  
  
"Yo dude!" yelled Kai from his brand new, sleek black sports car.  
  
"What the freaking hell took you so damn long?????" shouted a very pissed Tala?  
  
"Gee somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Kai grumbled.  
  
Kai parked his car in the usual spot, and then he noticed a sleek silver car the same model as his own.  
  
//I wonder who the rich kid is? // Thought a curious Kai  
  
He walked into the school building still thinking about that car. But was interrupted by a cheerful call from behind him.  
  
"Hey Kai, honey, how are you today?" asked Jessica, batting her eyelids.  
  
Kai turned around and smirked, "just fine". He swooped down and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
"So, are we still going out this evening?" asked Jessica.  
  
"Sure" replied Kai off-handedly. Though, inside he was screaming NOOOOOOOO! Jessica squealed delighted, before running off to tell her friends about the 'date'. Kai was the biggest player in the school, but still girls lined up to go out with him. Tala was a player too, but his girlfriends tend to last a little longer than Kai's.  
  
Kai continued on his way to his locker, on the way, he met Rei, who was making out with Mariah. Oh how did he guess, Rei is obsessed about that pink haired girl. Ok, he had to admit; Mariah does have the looks but still.  
  
Suddenly, a loud ring rung through out the school, time for class. Kai sighed. He checked his timetables, which were mailed to him during the holidays. He had English as his first class. He headed towards the classroom.  
  
Upon entering, Tala gestured towards an empty seat beside him. Kai accepted the offer and sat down. Two minutes later, the teacher, Ms Jones came in. Kai braced himself for the load of junk, which he knows, will pour from her mouth.  
  
"Ok, class," said Ms Jones in the honey sweet voice, which she saved for 'special occasions' "I'd like you all to welcome two new students. They're transferring from Australia to our school. I hope that you'll make them feel welcome."  
  
At that exact moment, two girls walked in, one of them had large forest green eyes, which were dancing, and she had a high and pointed nose and full red lips. Her waist length wavy blonde hair was streaked with red. She had a slim figure and a sweet smile. On the other hand, the other girl had shoulder length raven black hair with purple streaks. Her eyes were of a stunning shade of violet. She was slightly shorter than her companion but was still slim.  
  
As the girls walked in, the class fell silent, a few of the guys were drooling over the beautiful ladies and some of the girls were busy feeling jealous about their figure. Kai felt his heart skip a beat as he stared at the later girl. He didn't know what at the time but he could feel a pull towards the black haired girl. He was interrupted when the teacher cleared her throat.  
  
Kai smirked, great, maybe he wouldn't have to go out with Jessica! This girl would be much more entertaining than Jessica.  
  
"Would you like to introduce yourselves to the class?"  
  
"Ummmm... My name is Lucy, Lucy Tan," said the short, violet-eyed girl shyly. "I'm from Australia, my parents came over for business reasons, so I think I'll be here for a while. I hope that I'll be able to adjust to this school." Kai couldn't help but notice that she had a superb voice; it was clear as crystal, each note ringing like a soft bell in his ears.  
  
"My name is Catharine, Catharine Wongs. I came because I wanted to see Japan and well, I wanted to keep Lucy company," said the taller of the two smiling.  
  
"Ok, there's two seats beside Kai and Tala, would you please take a seat," said Ms Jones.  
  
"Boys, I'd like you give these two lovely young ladies a tour of the school and keep them company for the week." This earned Kai and Tala some Jealous glances from the other guys.  
  
Kai and Tala looked at each other and smiled. This was going to turn out to be one hell of a week!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, so that the nest chapter, I'm sorry if it's a bit short. Next one will be longer ^_^ If you want me to update quicker, then tell me in the review I'm sure you'd want to leave me. No flames please.  
  
Lucy: please give her a review so I don't have to cop all her anger!! It's really not fair! 


	3. A Date

Hey, people, I'm not going to update once a week after this, because I'm very busy you know.........  
  
Kai4eva: Catharine, do the disclaimer! Catharine: What?!?!?!?! That's Lucy's job!! Lucy: *smirk* Kai4eva: Well, I decided that I'd be nice to Lucy for once......... Catharine: Whatever -_- Kai4eva doesn't own beyblade....  
  
For those of you who don't know, I've changed Sarah Cove to Catharine Wong under the pressure of Lucy and Wendy. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A Date  
  
"So, Lucy, would you like me take you on a tour of the school?" asked Kai.  
  
"Alright........," replied Lucy  
  
"So, I'll take you then, Catharine, is it?" Asked Tala smirking  
  
"Yeah! Thanks.........Tala" Replied a smiling Catharine.  
  
"I'll see ya later then dude," said Tala to Kai  
  
"Yeah later..."  
  
*Half an hour later at the canteen*  
  
'Hey, guys, how was the tour?" asked Rei with Mariah hanging off his arm.  
  
"Oh, it was ok............" replied Lucy.  
  
Kai looked at Lucy, she seemed so.......so beautiful! No, he didn't just think that. All girls are just to there to be played. He would never fall for a girl. No never.... But this girl is so pretty. What the hell is wrong with him, why can't he get her out his head?????? Maybe, I'm just curious about her...  
  
A similar type of conversation was happening inside Tala's head. Just that he didn't deny that he was falling for Catharine, but that doesn't mean that he wouldn't be able to play her like every other girl. At the thought Tala smirked. It seems that these girls are so innocent. It's going to be so fun.  
  
"Hey Kai, darling!" squealed Jessica.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes, this was becoming really annoying. "Look, Jessica, I'm tired of you. Don't think that I don't know that you're going out with Boris as well as me. You're the biggest slut I've ever met in my life, so just get lost!"  
  
Jessica looked hurt, "Ohhhhh, Kai, I thought that you loved me!" She pouted  
  
Kai sweatdroped. "If you really thought that then you must be the thickest girl I've met as well."  
  
"Come on Kai, don't be so mean to her" said Lucy shyly.  
  
Kai, Tala, Rei and Mariah looked at Lucy stunned. What could she be thinking about defending Jessica!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mariah dragged Lucy and Catharine to the side and said, "Ok, here's the deal, Jessica is a slut. She would sleep with any random guy in the street, she only went out with Kai because Kai's the hottest boy in the school.... after Rei of course." Lucy smiled at that.  
  
When Catharine looked at Tala, he was watching her. Catharine blushed. Why, she didn't know, maybe because you're falling for him, teased a little voice inside her head. Catharine shook her head. It can't be true. I mean she had only met him a few hours ago. She sighed.  
  
Just then, Tyson came charging by. "COMING THROUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lucy felt her dress fly up and blushed. Kai's sharp eyes didn't miss anything. He felt him self being pulled towards that lovely face. This is ridiculous. What on earth would he fall for Lucy? Ok, there are a million reasons but Kai Hiwatari never fell for girls!!!! Well there's a first time for everything. Not when it came to falling for girls there's not!!!  
  
"Hey Kai, can I borough some money off you, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!" begged a very desperate looking Tyson.  
  
"Why?" asked Kai narrowing his eyes.  
  
"I........ok, I borough some money off Max and I can't pay him back. Plus I'm hungry!!!!" Tyson was clutching his stomach and looking very sad.  
  
"Do you ever think of anything BUT food???" asked Kai sighing and pulling some money out of his wallet, which by the way is very VERY fat.  
  
"Yes.............but not when I'm this hungry!!!"  
  
Everyone sweatdroped.  
  
*Two days later at the car park after school*  
  
"So, Lucy are you doing anything on Saturday?" asked Kai giving Lucy a sexy smile.  
  
"Ummmmmmmmmm........ no, not really...... Why?" asked Lucy blushing really hard.  
  
"Oh, because, I have three four movie tickets and Catharine and Tala have both already agreed to come."  
  
"Ohh, ok, I'll come too then..." It was all Lucy could do to stop herself from blushing even harder.  
  
"So does this make it a................................date?"  
  
Kai pretended to think for a while, "you could say so. The movie is on at 6:00 p.m. So do you want me to pick you up at 5:45? Oh and do you want to have dinner as well?"  
  
"Alright," Lucy's voice sounded a little shaky.  
  
As Lucy got home, she took out her diary and recorded her thoughts of the day in it. Most of the thoughts were 'I love Kai Hiwatari'. Still, she couldn't believe it. Kai actually asked her out. She couldn't wait for Saturday to come!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry about the short chappie for all you who wanted longer but I'm trying to complete a two-week assignment in two days. It's not very easy you know... @_@  
  
Ok, read and review!!! NO Flames!! *Glares at Lucy* 


End file.
